


Like A Goddamn Energizer Bunny

by zams



Category: My Chemical Romance, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: Crossover, Explicit Sexual Content, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 21:18:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/255058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zams/pseuds/zams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/254062">I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You</a>. <em>Frank's gonna kill him with sex. Tommy's sure of it.</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Like A Goddamn Energizer Bunny

\---

Frank's gonna kill him with sex. Tommy's sure of it.

"Fuck, Frankie..." he says faintly, gasping when Frank shifts and hits his prostate on the next thrust. "Gonna fucking _kill_ me. Jesus. Goddamn energizer bunny."

Frank laughs breathlessly, dipping his head to kiss Tommy as his hips keep moving in slow, leisurely thrusts that are driving Tommy fucking crazy. "You just get me so hot, baby," he says, grinning.

Tommy rolls his eyes and squeezes Frank’s ass. "Idiot," he says.

"Your idiot," Frank says, kissing Tommy again.

God, Frank is so fucking _corny_. "Just fucking fuck me."

"I _am_ fucking you," Frank says.

As if to prove his point, Frank rolls his hips, pushing his cock right against Tommy's prostate, harder than last time, and Tommy's vision greys. "Fuck!"

Frank finally speeds up, continuously hitting his prostate, and _yes_ , that's what Tommy wants, what he needs.

Fuck, fuck fuck, it feels so _good_ , and Tommy can't stop all the nonsense that's pouring out of his mouth, half-formed words of pleasure, filthy encouragements, growled demands of _more_ and _faster_ and _harder_. It’s too much and not enough.

Frank's panting above him, harsh and ragged, and suddenly, Tommy needs to kiss him. Blindly reaching up, Tommy wraps his arms around Frank and pulls him close, wanting his mouth, whimpering when Frank's lips covers his own. Frank's kiss is sloppy and wet and desperate, all teeth and tongue and rough, fucking perfect, and Tommy claws at Frank's back.

Fuck, he's going to come, he can feel it. He doesn't try to stop it, letting the pressure build and build while Frank's fucking him and devouring his mouth, and then, it peaks and explodes, Tommy arching up and gasping into Frank's mouth as he makes a sticky mess of both their stomachs.

"Fuck," Frank says, biting at Tommy's lips. "Fucking hot, baby, feeling you come. So tight around me. Fuck."

Tommy grabs Frank's bottom lip and pulls before releasing it. He grabs Frank’s head and brings their mouths close together. "C'mon, Frankie," he says, breathing the words over Frank’s lips. "Fucking come."

"Demanding," Frank gasps, thrusting a little slower than before, but much harder, holding himself deep in Tommy for a beat before pulling out and starting the maddening pattern all over again.

Tommy pants, his breath releasing on a sharp exhale each time Frank thrusts into him, the feeling almost too much for his over-sensitized body, just on the right side of painful.

"C'mon," he says again, pushing his hips up into Frank's movements. "Frankie..."

Head swimming, Tommy just tries to hold on, and then finally, Frank stops moving, buried all the way in Tommy’s ass, and he shudders, mouth open and eyes glazed as he comes. He's beautiful, and a sense of smug possessiveness rises up in him at the thought that _he's_ the only person who gets to see Frank like that, the only one who gets to _make_ Frank look like that. All his.

"Fuck, Tommy," Frank says after. His voice is completely wrecked. "I think you killed me."

Tommy snorts, wincing when Frank pulls himself out. "You're dead? You're not the one who got fucked _four_ times today. _I'm_ dead."

Sighing, Tommy relaxes back into the bed, body aching all over. Still, he can't complain too much about how their unexpected day off school (thank you, heating system frying!) was spent. But they're going to have to do some serious airing out of Frank's bedroom before his parents get home and also find a way to hide all the used condoms.

"You loved every minute of it," Frank says, taking the condom off and tying it. He drops it over the side of the bed where it joins the rest of the ridiculous number of condoms they've used today. He turns on his side and smiles, eyes all soft, using a tissue to clean off his stomach and then Tommy's.

He's flushed and sweaty, hair damp and stuck to his head and neck. Tommy glares because otherwise he'd smile back and say something sweet and fluffy because Frank is gorgeous and amazing in bed and Tommy loves him. But he's sore and tired and Frank needs to stop being so fucking horny and so fucking smug about it. Yeah, they're eighteen, so they should be horny all the time, but Frank takes that to a whole new level. Seven fucking orgasms today! Seven! Tommy didn't think it was possible, even for a teenager. He used to think marathon sex was three rounds, maybe four if he was lucky. But seven? Jesus fucking Christ.

Frank's smile only gets bigger in the face of Tommy's glare. "Love you," he says cheerfully, scooting close and daring to tug Tommy against his chest.

Tommy grumbles even as he lets Frank move him, and he forces his heavy arms to go around Frank's body, holding on tight. "Fucking energizer bunny," he complains again, rubbing his nose against the curve of Frank's shoulder. "Tomorrow, we're just cuddling. And when I can finally get a boner, your ass is _mine_. Payback is going to be sweet."

Frank chuckles. "Whatever you want, baby," he says.

Tommy never knew Frank had a thing for pet names, but since they've gotten together (a whole week now), Frank's really taken to it. Tommy hates that he likes it. Only when they're alone, though. That shit's not gonna fly in front of their friends, especially Adam and Mikey, the bastards.

Gently pushing Tommy's hair away from his face, Frank coaxes Tommy's head up. Frank looks at him a moment, and then kisses him, sweet and long, just a hint of tongue swiping out across the seam of Tommy's lips.

Tommy sighs when the kiss ends, all his irritation gone. He's so fucking easy when it comes to Frank. This is all Frank's fault. He asked Tommy to come over this morning when they heard about school being called off, and Tommy didn't hesitate. Frank's parents were gone by the time Tommy got there, and he barely got through the door before Frank pounced on him and dragged him to the bedroom. That was ten hours ago and they've left the bed exactly three times, once for food and twice for a bathroom break.

Tommy actually had homework to do today, but since he's so easy, of course it didn't get done. When it comes to Frank, he says 'bend over' and all Tommy does is ask ‘over what?’ And even when Frank's being a smug, self-satisfied ass, he can kiss Tommy all gentle and tender and Tommy just melts into it. He should be ashamed of himself. "Fucking asshole," he mutters.

Frank giggles. Honest-to-god fucking _giggles_. "I just did," he says.

Oh, fucking god. Tommy can't believe this. He smacks Frank's ass.

Frank yelps and then nibbles on Tommy's earlobe. "Ooh, kinky, Tommy," he says. "Wanna spank me, huh? I might let you bend me over your lap. If you ask nicely."

Tommy grinds his teeth even as he tilts his head to the side, silently begging for more. He fucking loves when Frank nips on his ears, and the bastard knows it. He's just playing dirty. "Maybe I’ll just _make_ you bend over my lap.”

That could be _really_ fun. The more Tommy thinks about it, the more he likes the idea. Frank could use a good spanking.

“Yeah?” Frank asks, shivering.

“Yeah,” Tommy says. “Now shut the fuck up and go to sleep before I kick you out of bed."

"Tease." He sounds like he's pouting. "And this is my bed. You can't kick me out."

Tommy makes a strangled noise. "Oh, my god, Frank. _Shut up_. You're ruining the mood."

Frank just giggles again, and Tommy groans into Frank's chest. Why he puts up with this, he'll never know.

Well, probably because the sex is so good.

He thinks about this for a second and then lightly kisses Frank’s chest, over his heart. But maybe also because he loves Frank.

But mostly because of the sex. Really.

 

 **END**


End file.
